The present invention relates to a reciprocating saw, and, more particularly, to an adjustable shoe for a saw.
Shoes for reciprocating saws typically include a flat or planar surface for engaging a work piece. The planar surface is positioned transverse to a blade of the reciprocating saw. The reciprocating saw is held by a user and positioned by the user with respect to the work piece. The shoe acts as a stop to limit the depth of the saw blade into the work piece and to prevent the work piece from engaging the saw blade at a connection of the saw blade to the tool. Reciprocating saws cut most effectively when the shoe is pressed tightly to the work piece. Often, users need to adjust the shoe to control their depth of cut to avoid bending blades or cutting unintended material behind the surface being cut. Blade wear area is dictated by the shoe position. Additional blade life can be achieved by moving the shoe in our out. In spite of all the benefits of adjusting reciprocating saw shoe depth, users typically do not make regular adjustments because adjustment requires work stoppage and three or more operations to achieve.